ice_age_landscape_damagefandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age: Landscape Damage/Trivia
Here's some trivia of the 2019 epic comedy film, Ice Age: Landscape Damage. *Some of the characters have roles that are similar to the characters from Marvel Live-Action film Infinity War: ** Manny's role is similar to Tony Stark / Iron Man's. ** Diego's role is similar to Thor's. ** Brozin's role is similar to Bruce Banner / Hulk's. ** Sid's role is similar to Steve Rogers / Captain America's. ** Ellie's role is similar to Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow's. ** Crash's role is similar to Dr. Stephen Strange's. ** Rakuma's role is similar to James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine's. ** Buck's role is similar to Peter Parker / Spider-Man's. ** Eric's role is similar to T'Challa / Black Panther's. ** Bernie's role is similar to Vision's. ** Brooke's role is similar to Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch's. ** Shira's role is similar to Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier's. ** Seymour S. Sassafras' role is similar to Eitri's. ** Eddie's role is similar to Wong's. ** Jasmine's role is similar to Mantis'. ** Shangri Llama's role is similar to Nebula's. ** Peaches' role is similar to Gamora's. ** James' role is similar to Drax the Destroyer's. ** Scrat's role is similar to Groot's. ** Granny's role is similar to Rocket's. ** Teddy's role is similar to Pepper Potts'. ** Eamon Van Helsing's role is similar to Thanos'. ** Julian's role is similar to Peter Quill / Star-Lord's. *The film marks the first appearance of the Herd's wardrobe: **Manny's outfit consists a brown cap, a red coat, an aqua scarf, and brown winter boots. **Sid wears a blue tank top, brown shorts, and blue shoes. **Brozin wears a light green silk sweater with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, light green socks with white spots, brown dress shoes, and a pair of rounded white sunglasses with black lenses on top of his head. **Julian wears a lilac winter coat, dark purple gloves, a dark purple cap, and a pair of purple boots. **Buck wears brown shoes, white socks, a white, short-sleeved, button-up shirt, a pink bow tie, and yellow plaid shorts that are held up by red suspenders. **Diego wears a red jacket, red pants, a white scarf, gray gloves, and brown shoes. **Granny wears a golden tiara with pink jewels, a blue ball gown with ribbons and white gloves. **Crash wears a red baseball cap facing backwards, white sneakers with blue stripes, and blue overalls. **Eddie wears a white long-sleeved t-shirt tucked into his dark gray pants, supported by a brown belt, a pink cape, pink socks, brown boots, matching brown gloves, and a yellow crown with an sapphire in it. **Ellie wears a light green beret, white goggles with yellow lenses, a light green jacket with matching pants, white gloves, and black boots. **Scrat's new wardrobe consists of a lavender parka with dark purple gloves and boots. **Shira wears a yellow coat, light yellow pants, brown boots, pink gloves, and pink earmuffs. **Brooke wears a yellow Royal Woods sweatshirt with "RW" written in blue. **Teddy wears a black pirate hat, red jacket, white shirt, brown belt, blue pants, and brown boot. Also, he has a hook on his left hand, a peg leg on his left leg, and a eye patch on his right eye. **Gavin wears a sea green sweater over a light-green checkered collar and cuffs, and brown slacks. **Gertie wears a pink shirt with a white collar and cuffs, and purple pants. **Roger wears a light green and gray coat, resembling the jackets worn by the British police, and matching pants, navy blue gloves and boots, and large green earmuffs. **Eamon wears a white shirt under a black waistcoat, a blue tie, brown pants, and dark brown shoes. He also has a golden pocket watch in his waistcoat's right pocket, and a pair of little glasses. **Rakuma wears a head band with black stripes and a yellow sweatshirt with a red neckband and pants. **Scooter wears a pink trucker hat with a picture of a tiara, fingerless gloves, and a tool belt. **Shangri Llama wears circular glasses with thick black rims and blue-tinted lenses, black pants, a yellow-and-blue striped shirt with a white collar, black tennis shoes with three white stripes, and white laces on each. **Nina wears brown slacks, white sneakers, and a red collared shirt with rolled-up sleeves and four buttons. **Zang wears a blue/teal sweater vest with a black bow tie, and a light blue shirt underneath. He also sports a pair of jeans and brown loafer shoes. *Manny and his herd wear disguises in order to avoid Eamon's evil plan and in preparation for it: **Manny wears a green beanie, sunglasses, a black trench coat, and a white shirt with a black square on it. He also holds a plant in a vase. **Sid wears black eyeglasses and a fake black-haired mustache, with a beige trench coat and fedora. **Diego wears a wolf head and jacket made out of wolf fur. **Roger, along with Buck, only wears a big trench coat on the bottom. **Julian wears a football jersey, a football helmet, red shorts, white leg warmers, and blue sneakers. **Shira wears a brown hat, a white mustache, a brown jacket, blue pants, and brown cargo boots. **Gavin wears a green jacket, blue beanie, blonde wig, blue shorts, and sunglasses. **Eddie wears a red mustache and beard. **Crash wears a white puppy dog mask. **Buck, along with Roger, only wears a rabbi hat and a fake grey beard on the top. **Gertie wears a red hat. **Peaches wears a yellow happy face mask. **Ellie wears a big brown afro, black eyeglasses, an orange turtleneck sweater, a white jewelry set, and a pair of white hoop earrings. **Granny wears a helmet and a diaper made of watermelons, and wears suspenders to hold up her diaper. *The movie's plot and script is similar to movies and episodes: **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/An_Extremely_Goofy_Movie An Extremely Goofy Movie]: **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clifford's_Really_Big_Movie Clifford's Really Big Movie]: **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_and_Jerry:_The_Movie Tom and Jerry: The Movie]: **''It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House: **April Fools Rules: **11 Louds a Leapin': **Lock 'n' Loud: **Garage Banned: **Tripped!: **Fool Me Twice: **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) ''Winnie the Pooh]: **[https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Pest_of_the_West Pest of the West]: **[https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Truth_or_Square Truth or Square]: Previous references *At the beginning of the film, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Peaches, Julian, Crash, Eddie, Louis, Buck, Shira, Granny, Brooke, Gavin, Gertie, and Roger celebrate 1 month of Peaches and Julian's wedding by going to the family restaurant, which is a lookalike of the Ice Cavern from Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.